


This pain inside me (my world is crumbling)

by Cor321



Series: HM500 [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec loses the last of the people he loves, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Immortal Husbands, Major character death - Freeform, Proceed with caution, Prompt: Grave, There isn't any, This is pure angst, sorry if you were hoping for a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Many years ago, Alec had decided to become immortal, a decision he whole heartedly knows was the right one. The one thing that never gets easier is losing the people he loves who only had mortal lives. As the last of the his family passes Alec has to come to grips with the fact that he has none left.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957534
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	This pain inside me (my world is crumbling)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Balancing on Breaking branches by ByTheAngell. It's great you should read it. I do want to preface this fic and say that it is sad and does not have a happy ending so please don't read it if it may trigger you. But if you came for an angst fest please enjoy.
> 
> This was written for the HM500 event on the Hunter's Moon Discord. The prompt is grave.

Alec looked at Magnus, tears threatening to escape as he got ready, dressed in all white. He has gone through this a number of times, first with his dad, then his mom, Luke, Jace, and Clary. Alec knew he signed up for this when he became immortal. He stands by his decision one hundred percent, but watching his loved ones pass away one-by-one has been excruciating. 

“My love, you can let it out,” Magnus stated, as he brought a hand up to caress his face. Alec leaned into the touch and breathed out a shaky breath.

“I can’t though, Magnus, Izzy was all I had left. I know you are here and Simon, but Izzy was the last living relative I had and if I let myself feel that, I don’t know when I will be able to stop. I have to get through this, she was one of the strongest women I knew. What she deserves is me getting through her rite of mourning.”

“Alexander, you are the strongest man I know.” Alec just shook his head and did up the button on his suit jacket, the stark white suit that he is sure he wants to burn after all the heartache he has had in it. He didn’t say anything because he knew if he did his voice would crack and the dam would break, he just couldn’t have that.

\-------

The rite of mourning was packed, Izzy was one of the strongest warriors the clave had. Everyone knew of Isabelle Lightwood and it made Alec proud, but in a room surrounded by people he had never felt so alone, he had Magnus and Simon on either side of him, flanking him, ready to catch him if he fell. He won’t fall though, he couldn’t.

Alec walked to the front and took his place by his sister. He refused to look down and see his sister because he couldn’t accept that he’d have to let her go. They went through the ceremony, Alec spoke her name one last time, and as they spoke the words, “Ave Atque Vale, Hail and farewell.” Alec let out the breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. As soon as the ceremony was over he didn’t hang around, there was no one left for him here. 

\--------

It was chilly as he walked into the cemetery, Magnus just a step behind him, Simon already waiting for them. This was something they had started when his mom had passed, her last wish was for something important of hers to be buried in a cemetery so their downworlder family could visit them as well. With Izzy’s whip in hand he walked up to the grave plot, placed it in and watched Simon place the dirt on top while Magnus held him. Simon put the shovel down and took his spot on the other side of Alec.

“I---” Alec tried to speak, but all that came out were choked sobs as he sank to his knees.

  
  



End file.
